


The Test

by itsjeffersin



Series: my endless amount of Dawn and Ogie oneshots [2]
Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Dawn is a sweet bab, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjeffersin/pseuds/itsjeffersin
Summary: Dawn isnt doing well. Jenna and Becky corner her.





	The Test

She was running late. For the third time that week she was late for work. She knew Jenna would understand. She had been sick for the past couple of days but she didn't know why. Jenna and Becky were the only ones who could tell she was ill, being she didn't play with Lulu between orders like she usually did.

But today was different. Today she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. Not when Ogie woke her up for breakfast, not when her alarm to start getting ready for work went off, and not when her alarm that meant it was time for her to leave went off. So. Yes. She was late and very late at that, being they lived at least a half hour from the diner.

She finally managed to drag herself out of bed and get dressed. Pulling her hair up into her signature half up look. Smiling to herself softly. Despite her lacking any motivation at all she still had her cheery stature. Ogie had left already. She knew because he asked her if she was feeling ok before he left. Not only that but he usually leaves at least 10 minutes before her anyway so that he can stop to get coffee on the way to work. Sometimes she'd ask him to stay and to just stop at the diner to get coffee, but he was too set in his ways.

She hurried out of the house quickly getting and her car and literally speeding trying not to be later than she already was. Getting to the diner and rushing in putting her stuff in the store room and putting on her apron and rushing out to start working the tables. Only to have Jenna stop her as she was getting to work. "You're late." "I know I overslept." "Lies. Ogie wakes you up when he gets up." "Ok, then Ogie overslept." "Ogie never oversleeps." "Why do you know my life better than I do?!" "This is the third time this week Dawn." She sighed. 

"I know Jenna. I don't know whats going on. I've been so sick lately and I'm exhausted 90 percent of the day I can't sleep my feet hurt and- OH MY GOD AM I DYING." Jenna chuckled. "I don't think you're dying Dawn." "I'm dying! It's the only explanation!" "You aren't dying, Dawn!" "I've come down with some internal disease that you can't get rid of!" 

Becky laughed. "Does the damsel think she's dying again." Jenna nodded. "Although I've got a hunch that that isn't whats goin on." Dawn pouted. "If you aren't gonna stop being so vague I'm gonna go start working." With that, she left them. Working her tables for the rest of the day until it was time to leave. Unknowingly the subject of conversation between Jenna and Becky all day. So she headed home. Not knowing of the plot against her.

There was a good hours difference between the time she got home and the time Ogie got home so she had a little time to relax and read. (The thought of her having an internal illness was still in her head) Ogie was running a little late but not late but not late enough to make her worry. So she began to make dinner him coming in just short of a half hour later than usual coming into the kitchen and kissing her on the cheek smiling widely.

"What're you grinning about?" Ogie smiled wider. "A new position just opened up in the office ahead of ours." She smiled. "You gonna apply?" He nodded. "Well, the pay is better and it's practically the same job with a different title." She nodded hoping he wouldn't try to explain because she didn't very well understand what his job was in the first place. 

"What are you making?" He asked the smell of food very strong in the air. "Chicken parm." She smiled. "Sounds good! So are you sure you're feeling ok? You wouldn't get out of bed this morning??" She nodded opting out of the fact she thinks she's dying. "I'm Fine Ogie. Honest." He nodded kissing her cheek. "I just wanna make sure." "I know. But, I'm fine." "Ok."

She smiled and went on cooking and he watched helping by handing her something when she needed it. Until dinner was done and they sat in the living room eating (and watching the history channel of course) After watching a few episodes of 'History's Mysteries' she got into the shower and they both went to bed falling asleep rather quickly.

The next morning she made a purpose to get up when Ogie woke her. That way he wouldn't worry. That way they got back on schedule. She smiled following the guidance of her alarms and heading to work on time at which she was greeted by a smirking Jenna and giggling Lulu. She smiled at them.

"And what are you giggling about little one?" Lulu shrugged still smiling. "Still think you're dying Dawn?" Jenna chuckled smiling at her daughter. "Yes! I do! Don't patronize me!" Jenna smiled. "I'm not patronizing you, Dawn. I just think its funny you don't see what is obviously going on." "I know whats going on I'm dying. It's the only explanation!" "Dawn there isn't an internal illness with those symptoms!" Dawn frowned. "Then whats going on?!" Jenna set Lulu down and smiled. "You ever think you might be pregnant Dawn?" She blushed deeply. "W-What?? N-No? Why would you think that I'm just dying thats it. Nothing more nothing less." Thats when Becky stepped into the shop. "You Break the news to the damsel of stress yet?" 

"She won't listen to me, Becky." "Because it isn't true!" Becky laughed. "Come one girl don't fight me like Jenna did." "What do you mean I'm not avoiding the issue I'm dying. Thats all!" Cal then walked in which caused Becky and Jenna to practically drag Dawn to the bathroom. "Come on! We gotta get ready to open up!" Jenna laughed. "Dawn you seem to forget we don't open up until I say we do nowadays." Dawn sighed. "Fine then but what are we doing in here?" Becky then proceeded to pull a pregnancy test out of her apron causing Dawn's blush to deepen.

"DO YOU JUST ALWAYS HAVE THOSE IN YOUR APRON OR SOMETHING?!" Becky shrugged handing her the test as Jenna pushed her into the stall. They then proceeded to block the stall door so she wouldn't crawl out from under it. (They knew her pretty well at this point.) She groaned realizing what they had done. "Fine I'll take your stupid test but it's not gonna be positive." She pouted proceeding to use the test knocking on the door for them to let her out when she was done. Which they did and Jenna set a timer. Dawn pulled herself up to sit on the counter of the sink pulling her knees to her chest hiding her face and Becky comfortingly rubbed her shoulder trying to bring at least some peace to her mind.

Unlike Jenna's this time it was completely silent. With Dawn a pregnancy was not unwelcome, nor unwanted but unplanned was something different. Dawn is a person who relies on things being planned so when something unexpectedly changes she freaks out. Even if that change is a happy one, and those fifteen minutes were among the slowest of her life. By the time the alarm rang Jenna was sitting on the counter with her rocking her back and forth as an attempt to calm her nerves.

When the alarm rang she curled up even further into herself. She didn't want to look. Yet she did want to look. Part of her was excited, part of her was afraid and denying it. Jenna pulled away from her slightly and she let her legs fall from the counter slowly getting down from where she was seated. She held her breath picking it up her hands trembling. She couldn't bring herself to look at it. She wanted to she wanted to know more than anything. 

"You okay honey?" Becky put a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. "I just don't know if I'm ready for the truth or not." "Dawn it'll be okay. I thought it was gonna be the end of the world when I found out. Yet it's the best thing thats ever happened to me. Dawn just look down and you'll know." She nodded feeling her chest fill with anxiety. Looking down at the small tester in her hands, Becky and Jenna looking over her shoulder. 

She smiled softly seeing the dual lines as Jenna hugged her tightly. Becky responding with. "Girl we told you!!" She shook her head in disbelief unable to stop herself from smiling. A million thing was running through her mind until it stopped at one. "Ogie! I have to tell him! I've gotta call him! I-" "Dawn you can't just do something like that over the phone." Jenna snorted. "I should have it probably would have saved me a lot of trouble." At which Becky smacked her arm. "Come on Dawnrising you can think of something better than doing it over the phone." 

She nodded. "I can but its gonna take a little time to put together... Jenna, do you mind if I?" Jenna nodded. "Of course not Dawn go!" She smiled hugging both of them tightly. "Thank you!" She left quickly heading to the store to grab a few things before heading home. Quickly going to the closet and pulling out a journal that Ogie had bought her at Monticello when they went on their anniversary and a wax stamp and sealing wax they got at Mt. Vernon getting an envelope from the office she got to work. 

A couple hours later she was done. She sealed the wax stamp and set the envelope on the bed where she knew Ogie would see it when he went to change out of his work clothes as he does every day. It was around the time she usually got off work so she still had a little time. She closed the door to the bedroom so he wouldn't suspect anything. (She always closed it when she left in the morning and normally didn't change out of her uniform until after she showered unless something had spilled on it) 

She started making dinner early so it would be done when he got home. As to save time for all of the excitement. He came home a few minutes early to her enjoyment coming in having a short conversation with her as he did every day. Then he went to their room to change. She bit her lip knowing he was reading what was probably the most important thing she's ever written in her lifetime. 

It read.

Ogie,  
A long time ago you quoted to me the Declaration of Independence in one of your poems.  
Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness.  
I don't really think I understood why until now.  
Though now, If you give me the chance I'm going to quote it back to you.  
Life.  
I remember the day you messaged my profile.  
It hadn't been a very good day.  
Becky and I were covering for Jenna because she had to go to the doctor.  
Your user handle was cheesy but then again so was mine.  
You said I was beautiful and honestly I didn't believe you.  
I didn't believe anyone when they told me I was pretty.  
I took it as a big lie.  
But I still made plans to see you anyway.  
Only five minutes though, that way I wouldn't miss History's Mysteries.  
At first, you were very off-putting and that made me think you weren't right for me.  
A few days later you showed up at the diner.  
I was very confused then, you showed up with a mixed bouquet of flowers and spouted off random poems at the top of your lungs.  
Becky and Cal almost called the cops.  
Thats when I figured out we really did have some things in common and it maybe not is so bad giving you another shot.  
If I'm being honest I kept those flowers for as long as they lived.  
Being more honest I still have one of them pressed in a book.  
Liberty.  
You were the first man who ever had any interest in me.  
I was a nerd growing up the and only men who ever paid attention to me were sleazeballs.  
I honestly only expected our relationship to last a few weeks at the most.  
When it lasted for longer than that I got scared.  
Thats when our only real bumps in the road happened.  
I distanced myself from not only you but Jenna and Becky as well.  
I was afraid and I took it out of the people around me.  
Yet you still made the effort to find me.  
To tell me everything was going to be ok.  
You called me your moon.  
I still didn't think it was true.  
The Pursuit of Happiness.  
We got married that Summer.  
You interrupted the ceremony for one of your poems.  
I thought it was sweet but the others were a little annoyed.  
Despite all of it I still thought it was a twisted dream that I was going to wake up from at any moment.  
Then Earl showed up and I knew it was real.  
Earl would never be in my dreams.  
Lulu was born a few short days later.  
I'll always remember that day.  
There was a special energy in the air.  
I remember you hugged the doctor.  
I remember how proud Jenna looked.  
How much we all wished we knew what she was thinking.  
Now I understand what was going through her head.  
Fear.  
Joy.  
Anxiety.  
Happiness.  
All of it practically attacking you all at once.  
Yet it's somehow an amazing feeling.  
By this point, I'm pretty sure you get the point so I'm going to stop this here because I'm gonna ramble on forever I don't.  
I'm Pregnant Ogie thats all I'm trying to say.  
I love you  
\- Dawn

She bit her lip waiting for him to come back. When he did she hid her face curing back up into her little ball she retreated into herself. He sat next to her smiling. "Dawn?" She whimpered. "Dawn Come on you're better than that." She spoke muffled. "Am I? Am I really?" "Dawn look at me please?" She nervously looked up from her hands. His grin was wider than it usually was and his eyes watery. She smiled tearing up as well as he pulled her close. He pulled a blanket over the two of them and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Were you being serious? In your note?" She nodded. "The girls cornered me and made me take a test this morning." He laughed. "They what??" She nodded. "They did. They even blocked the bottom of the stall so I couldn't crawl out from underneath." "Oh my god!" "Right?!" They were both laughing at this point all the tension had spilled from the room as they sat together.

She smiled. "I honestly don't know why I was so nervous. It's just my brain I guess." He smiled. "You're naturally nervous Dawn. It's just how you work." "I know. I know. But, this was different. I guess it's just what Jenna went through that made me so afraid. Being around that. I guess it messed me up." He smiles. "You aren't messed up Dawn it's just psychology. Jenna was married to a bad man. You experienced what he put her throughout her pregnancy. It's not your fault Dawn."

She nodded burying herself further under the blanket. "I made food." "I know I can smell it." She giggled. "Wanna eat?" "Not yet." "Ok." They stayed that way until it got late. Then proceeding to do their usual nighttime routine. They woke up the next morning both feeling better than the day before. Both discussing scheduling a doctors appointment. It was a Saturday meaning Ogie didn't work. She managed to talk him into going to the diner with her, being she knew Lulu would love to see him. 

They got there and Lulu ran up to them. She picked her up smiling wide. "Mama got you guys something." To which she was shushed by Jenna and told it was supposed to be a surprise. Dawn smiled and Jenna leads her inside making her sit down. Handing her a small paper bag. Opening it she revealed a book, a book which she opened up revealed the words "Dear Baby".


End file.
